Conventional security mechanisms invariably use only mechanical, electrical/electronic, or biometric elements to provide secure access in security contexts. For example, a typical mechanical security mechanism uses a key-lock system, in which only a key matched to a lock would provide access through a locked door. A typical electronic security mechanism uses a password-protected system, in which a user must type the correct password in order to gain access to the system. A typical biometric security mechanism uses a fingerprint-protected system, which scans a user's fingerprint and grants access only if the scanned fingerprint matches the fingerprint of an authorized user. While each of the mechanical, electrical/electronic, and biometric security mechanisms has its own advantages in certain security contexts, the ever-continuing advancement of technology creates the need for new and improved security mechanisms for existing, as well as emerging security contexts.